Her daddy longlegs
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: AU, RobinXAo kiji, uh they have a relationship... obviously , robin talking about it...


i'm in creative era!  
certainly because of the end of the exams!!! ahah title: Her daddy-long-legs pairing: Robinx AO kiji fandom: One piece

Her daddy long-legs

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning : lots lots of OOCness, but this is an AU, anyway.

Ao Kiji. Blue Pheasant. His name. These too words meant the world to her.

It was also tatooed on his chest. A blue tatoo against his dark skin. His name , his tatoo, him.

How come she knew so much about the famous admiral's anatomy? Well, they were in a very intimate relationship, if you know what I mean. She new he was the only one who could make her feel like was happy and she deserved this after what she had been through.

Everything started fifteen years ago in a certain Neighborhood of Grand Line city. 115, Ohara street (and the rest of the area) was just and empty and burning space. Every form of living has been slaughtered by the Buster Call. The Buster Call was group of the best soldiers currently on the territory. They were send by the Wordl's governement and used on extremely rare occasion (that show how these events were important).

A few kilometers away, Nico Robin, an eight year-old girl was running. Running away from the only place she has ever considered as her home, running away from the only people she has ever considered as a her family, her friends, her colleagues.

Yes, colleagues. Nico Robin, even though she was a little girl, she one of the Ohara's researchers, and unfortunatelly for her, an enemy of the World's governement. She was now the only survivor. Her bestfriend, Haguar. D. Sauro has given his life so she can escape. He told her that even though it would be hard, even though people will try to take advantage of her, she needed to survive. He warned her that she would be betrayed and then, she has to chose carefully the one she'll trust, but he also said that one they she'll find her true friends. The ones that will make her happy.

Thus, she had a mission: she needed to live and to preserve Ohara's knowledge.

For for four years, she had to run away. For four years, she had avoided the police, has been exploited and insulted. Sauro has been right she couldn't trust anyone.

Then he came. She had never forgotten his tall silhouette. The very same officer who had let her escaped four years ago. He was a young captain back then, Now he was the great Admiral Ao kiji.

She didn't know how he found her and she really didn't care, but before she could have run for it, he stopped her and spoke.

That's night was one of the strangest in her live. Basically, he told her why he let her escape back then. Apparently, Sauro has been a close friend, so he respected his last wish and let her go. Besides, he wanted to see if it was worth saving her. He had had observed and was impressed.

He merly annonce her that he was gonna kill her.

That was his choice of words to say, as of that day her existence as Nico Robin was over. She will have another identity. A mysterious man, he certainly was.

In less time then you need to say it, she had a new home, she was going to a school and had knew friends. Thanks to that man, her life has changed. Why has he done it? She didn't know and never asked. Honestly, she wasn't she care. She was know Olivia O'hara, a mere student.

She was content with her life, even though her generous benefactor was pratically absent from her life. Indeed, during nine years the only few times he was showing presence was by sending her a gift for her birthday. But since that night she had never seen him again. Often, she wrote a letter about what was happening in her life. But she had never received a reply, she even doubted he read them.

She was generally talking about her history passion because now thanks to him she was workingin the Grand Line Museum. But now, she really needed to see him, to know him.

When she was young, she had read the daddy-long-legs story. To her, Ao kiji was her Daddy-long-legs. And she has seen his legs, they are lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng.

During these last years she had never asked to meet him. So finally, she had gathered her courage and wrote it. All her letter were sent to the Marine HeadQuarter to the admiral Ao kiji. Given the fact that they weren't returned to her, she assumed it was okay. She asked a meeting and she was totally surprised when a day later she received an answer written by him.

Dear Olivia,

I waited for a long time the day you'll asked to meet me. I know I wasn't exactly present these last years, but since you want to see me, I guess the less I can do is to arrange a meeting.

I'll expect you to come friday at 1 pm so we can have a lunch together.

Yours sincerely,

Kuzan Ao Kiji

She remebered how crazy she was back then. The first thing she did was calling her best friends Nami and was to days later and during this short amount of tome she get new clothes, new shoes and new hair style. She thought that it was the most exciting events in her life.

That was nothing compared to how tensed she was when she went in the Navy HeadQuarters.

She remembered, the girl at the reception, when Robin said she had an appointment with The Admiral Ao Kiji, the girl lookedat Robin as if she was the biggest liar in the world ( which was certainly not her, since the title was already taken by her friend Usopp).

A minute later, the girl looked like a ghost when she has been confirmed the appointment.

Someone lead her to Ao kiji's office,during the whole time she felt stared wasn't really surprising: she didn't looked like a Marine and she had an Appointement with one of a High-ranked Marine. As far as she know, he was (with two other admirals) a rank lower from the top...

He wasn't in his office when she came in. He arrived a bit later, and from this moment,she became even more mesmerize by the misterious man who took care of het for such a long time. Everything went surprisingly well,. She wasn't really the social type but with him she relleased her inhibition, and they talked , talked a lot. And just like that a year later they hooked up.

Which lead us to the present day. It's was already one inthe morning; He wasn't home , he will come, and join the bed. He'll wind his arm around her waist, and draw her to his chest . She'll turned around look up into his ebony pupils, while tracing the pattern of his the blue pheasnt on his chest.

She really was a happy woman , and she deserved it , after alls he had been through

''Robin..'' He was home.

A/N: I so needed to write a fic about these two. I'm no talented author but since i din't read anything about hem, i just neede to write something about them, even if it was as crappy as my sotory. I'm sure that it will warm up any RobinXAo Kiji fan who'll pass here. Thanks for reading

... 


End file.
